


Snow angles brought you to me

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fred is like a 5 year old, Hermione is enchanted with him, OTP Advent Calendar, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: It was tradition to Fred to make snow angels when snowed, but he never thought that this would bring Hermione to him
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 21





	Snow angles brought you to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fluffiest of the fics I wrote for this calendar
> 
> Based on this prompt: You don’t realize I can see over the fence to watch you make snow angels like you’re five years old au

**_Snow angels brought you to me_** **_  
_**

* * *

Fred Weasley loved snow, but more importantly, he loved to make snow angels. He had always loved to make them with his father and siblings; it was one of their best traditions, in his opinion. Even his mother joined them on occasion.

As a kid, he had waited all year for the snow to fall, so he could go outside and make all the snow angels his heart desired. He had a feeling he was going to make snow angels all his life, and he wasn’t wrong. After he had moved out of his parents' house, he decided to buy a little cottage in a calm neighbourhood, and at the sign of the first snow, he went outside to make snow angels as he had always had.

Hermione Granger loved to live in a calm neighbourhood because to her, it was as if she lived in a small town but with the benefits of the ‘big city’. She liked all her neighbours, even the loud redhead who had recently moved next door; she had never met someone like Fred Weasley, who seemed to enjoy life in a way that was different from what she was used to.

When the first snowflakes drifted down from the sky, Hermione woke up to screams of delight from the kids down the street, and it made her smile. She had always enjoyed seeing the children have fun in the snow, and she even made hot chocolate for them sometimes. Opening her curtains, she was surprised to see her 'adult' neighbour lying in the snow, flailing his arms around as if he were five years old.

Seeing how free-spirited he was and how much fun he seemed to be having in such a childlike activity, Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Opening her window to see better, she realized that Fred had already made four snow angels and didn’t seem to be stopping soon.

“Having fun, neighbour?” Hermione couldn’t stop herself and had to ask, smiling when he realized he had been caught.

“Oh, hey, Hermione, how are you?” Fred shouted, still down on the ground. “Beautiful day to make snow angels, am I right?”

“If you say so… It looks like you’re the expert around here,” Hermione said, smiling at Fred. “How can you be so chirpy this early in the morning?”

“I can make snow angels! What more can I ask for?” Fred retorted, standing up and trying not to mess up his work. Taking a deep breath, he threw himself on his back, making Hermione scream a little until she saw the big grin on Fred’s face. “Don’t worry, Hermione, I used to make snow angels like that. You should come down here and make some with me.”

Hermione stopped and considered his offer: Fred seemed to be having a really good time, and Hermione was curious about the enigma that was Fred Weasley. Sighing to herself and not believing what she was about to do, she walked back to her room, changed into warmer clothes and went to her back garden, walking over to the fence that divided their houses.

“How do you suppose I come to your yard? I can’t fly over the fence, can I?” Hermione called out from her side of the fence, smiling when she heard Fred cursing. She heard some noises, and then, Fred lifted a plank in the fence, smiling like a loon at her.

“Glad to know you accepted my offer to make snow angels with me,” Fred said, holding the plank for her to walk into his back garden. “You're the perfect size to make the moulds for you, my mum and my sister.”

“Huh?” Hermione asked, not understanding what he had said.

“I’m making my family as snow angels, see?” Fred said, showing Hermione all the angels that he had already done. “But I didn’t want my sister and my mum to be too tall, so you came in at the perfect time.”

Hermione smiled at how adorable Fred looked right now, and she couldn’t help but be happy that Fred had thought about her, too. She had often chatted with Fred, but today was probably the first time they were really talking, and she realized that he was very good-looking, too.

“Alright, what do I need to do?” Hermione asked, looking expectantly at him, and he smiled wider at her readiness to help him.

“You just need to do what I did,” Fred said as if it was the most common thing. Hermione just stared at him, trying to understand what she needed to do. “You throw yourself onto your back and move your arms and legs to create the wings and the body… You do know how to make a snow angel, right?”

“Of course I know how — I just didn’t know there were more intricate ways to make them,” Hermione said, biting her lip in thought. Without thinking too much, she just threw herself onto the powder snow, thinking that the sensation was exactly like when she had been five years old. She also didn’t miss the fact that Fred decided to throw himself down right next to her.

They lay there on the snow-covered ground for some time, just lazily moving their arms and legs, and Fred hummed some Christmas songs under his breath, which made Hermione smile as she hummed a few along with him. It was a nice way to spend her morning, she thought lazily.

“I think these angels could be angel Fred and angel Hermione. What do you think?” Fred asked, pulling Hermione out of her almost-dazed state.

“I think they're perfect to be our angels' versions,” Hermione said, sitting up slowly, trying not to mess up her angel. “I liked how you made your family in the form of snow-angels.”

“It’s a tradition for me,” Fred said, sitting up and shrugging lightly. He smiled as he continued to talk. “Ever since I was a child, I've loved making snow angels. Snow days were the best because it meant that the whole family was home, and even my mum came out and played in the snow with us, you know?”

“That’s very sweet, Fred,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Not as sweet as you,” Fred blurted, making him and Hermione blush instantly. “Sorry, sometimes my brain loses the connection with my mouth, and I say the first thing that pops into my mind.”

“I think that's a good thing in certain situations,” Hermione said, finding Fred’s blush adorable. “Did you already have breakfast?”

“No, I just came out when I saw all the snow and the promises of snow angels,” Fred said, scratching his neck, looking at her. “Why do you ask?”

“How about you come over to my house, so we can have breakfast and you can talk a little more about how you find me sweet? And then, we can finish the other snow angels.” Hermione bit her lip, looking at Fred. “What do you say?”

“I think that's a fantastic idea!” Fred said, beaming at her. “Let’s go!”

And then, with extreme caution, Fred helped Hermione stand up without messing with the snow angel, and they went back to her house. As she led him into her house — and inadvertently, her life — Hermione had no idea whatsoever that a simple snow angel had brought her the man she would soon fall in love with.


End file.
